


Tales of the Armor Hero

by Maximusmax



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: Canon Changes, Orignal Characters - Freeform, Orignal Races, Self-Insert, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximusmax/pseuds/Maximusmax
Summary: One man. Two wheels. Let it begin.
Relationships: Non.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. New Life. New Chance. New Head Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor JT for all the help.

New Life. New Chance. New Head Trauma 

It is so cold here. There was nothing around. I felt nothing. I saw nothing. Just emptiness. I remember dying. The pain in my chest had hit me like a freight train. I fell to the ground in my room, my body curled up in the fetal position as every beat of my heart brought more pain. It was like my entire body was being broken down as it tried to stay alive. With my vision fading, I crawled to my cell phone cellphone and finally I unlocked it after the 3rd attempt. My fingers were clumsy as I began to lose all feeling in my body save for the pain. But instead of calling for help I did something I felt was far more important. I got on the discord server that had felt like my true home for almost 2 years now and sent a message to the server owner. Someone I was happy to call a dear friend. "Thank you for all the wonderful memories this server has given me. My real name is $:"+-@;!'+#; Tell them all I love then so much. And I hope they live joyful and long lives with the people they love." As I sent the message it all started to go black. I know I should have been sad or angry. But all I did was smile softly. Happy at the fact, I got to say goodbye

And now here I was in this nothingness. As I sat or laid there. I had no way of knowing in this void the bad thoughts began to creep in. Oh God is this hell?! Do I deserve this?! Was I a bad person?! As I thought this and panic filled me. My body curled up as I hugged myself. I wanted to cry or scream Knocking the thoughts out of my head. Just when I felt I was about to lose my sanity, a heavy fist hit me on the top of the head. Knocking the thoughts out of my head.

"NO WAY IN HELL THAT'S TRUE!" An angry woman's voice shouted behind me as I rubbed the bruise on my head. Wait. I felt that I thought to myself as I flipped around and hugged whoever hit me tight. Desperate to feel something in this seemingly endless void. She, I am guessing from the voice, was very warm as I buried my face in her stomach. I felt her place her arm around me as she gently rubbed my back. Humming a light melody that brightened up the void we were in. 

It took a while before I was able to compose myself. Separating myself from the lady I tried to get a look at her but she was too blinding. Literally, she was a female humanoid shape made of light. And her song actually caused the void to become so much lighter than I could finally see. Glancing down at self I saw my body was back. Sure, it was a little scrawny, and I was maybe a hair too tall at 6'1", but it was mine darn it. I even had the clothes I died in still on. That I died in?

"Yes, you died.' The lady said conjuring a handkerchief and wiping my face of the tear stains I left. She smiled at me or at least i think she smiled. It was kinda hard to tell since she had no facial features. I wonder if she ever caught a cold. How would she sneeze? 

"I am a god and I don't catch colds. And also let's change the scenery shall we? All this whiteness is bothering my eyes." The lady said with a wave of her hand. In an instant, the scenery changed drastically. From a stark witness to a field of all kinds of flowers. And we were seated in rocking chairs in a gazebo facing each other. The smell from the flowers was a mouth-watering blend of cinnamon and honey. I didn't notice I was drooling till the lady wiped it from my mouth causing me to blush when she laughed. 

"Ma’am? Why am I here? And what is here?" I asked the lady fidgeting in my seat from my nerves. Seeing my discomfort she waves her hand and a mug of cocoa appeared before me. Taking it in my hands I saw it even had the little mushrooms in it and smiled while taking a sip. Feeling the blissful chocolate calm my nerves along with the flower smell she began to speak. 

"This place is a waystation of sorts. Where beings like me pull recently deceased souls who catch our eye and offer them a chance." She said gesturing at the space around us. Hearing this I got confused. How could I have caught her eye?

"Well, you didn't. Not at first.' She said honestly leaning forward a black line appearing on her face in the shape of a smile. 'What drew my attention to you were the prayers. Prayers from people who don't believe, people from different religions, people who prayed to their own gods, and those who just prayed to the good in the universe. All with the same prayer. Please let him be happy." She asked for a minute so I could process it. I tried not to cry, I really did. But I am a big softie I guess as a teardrop rolled down my face. She waited a minute before continuing on.

"So I took a look at your Life and my main thought was. Such wasted potential. All because you were surrounded by people who didn't try and understand you. Who just tried to fit you into a mold society had already carved out. Which is why I am here with one question for you.' She said black dots appearing where eyes should have been. Staring deep into my eyes. 'What do you want?" She asked me the question seemed to resonate into my very core. To others, this might have been a hard question. But l know what would make me happy.

"I want to help people," I said looking her straight in her eyes, dots, things. Hearing this a massive black line in the shape of a smile appeared on her face.

"Wonderful! Im that case least spin the wheels!' She said and with a clap of her hands, two wheels appeared on the table in between us. I took a sip of cocoa as I realized gacha was the deciding factor of my next life…crude.

"This blue wheel has 6 different worlds all in need of a hero. Whether because the hero of that world failed, there isn't one, or it wasn't the hero they needed. It doesn't matter. All these worlds can benefit from someone outside to help. You may recognize some of them." She said pushing it forward. Leaning closer I read the name and was floored.

Worlds:  
Code Geass  
Black Clover  
Akame Ga Kill  
Rising of the Shield Hero  
Seraph of the End  
Grancrest Senki

"Aren't these anime or light novel worlds?!" I shouted surprised at this. In response, the lady flicked my forehead causing me to flinch and rub the spot in pain. 

"Shouting gets you nowhere, young Mattie.' She said with a frown before it was replaced with a smile. 'And yes these worlds are from anime and light novel. So here is my answer. Multiverse theory is a bitch. Some of these you know and some you don't I know." She said conjuring her own cocoa and taking a sip. 

She was right too. I knew Akame Ga Kill, from the abridged series on YouTube at least. I had read the LN of Shield Hero a long time ago. Seraph of the End, and Grancrest Senki I have never heard of or watched. I had just started watching the anime of Code Geass. And Lelouch got his sense of superiority from his dad, not gonna lie. Oh crude, I might be in trouble.

"Not necessarily.' The lady said setting down her mug. 'In any yworld you end up in am gonna give you 'side-quests' that will help you change the world a little and get your stronger. And throw in a reward that can help you with your powers. Speaking of which." She finished with a grin pushing the other wheel forward.

Powers:  
Alchemy(FMA style)  
Saiyan bloodline  
Gate of Babylon(Empty save for 3 weapons)  
Gundam  
Blacklight Virus(Prototype)  
Huntik Titans

….I may have had a mini-stroke just then. Wait I'm dead right now? Can I even have a stroke? I pinched my cheeks and slapped them a few times. Then I took another look and was floored again. But before I could even smile.

"Of course the power will be nerfed and tailored to suit each world." The lady said with a grin and I slumped on the ground in defeat. OPness, You were so close! I held that pose for a few minutes before sitting back up. I knew each of these powers and I was still stoked to see how my luck played out. Reaching my hand out to the world wheel I suddenly stopped my hand and looked at the lady, who gave me a nod of approval and leaned back. She looked composed but her hands were gripping each other tightly. Taking a deep breath I spun the world wheel.

...dear God this it has been spinning for 5 hours!

"It's been 6 mins.' The lady said as the wheel spun violently. 'You spun that way too hard.".

" Sorry, sorry. I got super nervous at the last second." I apologized clapping my hands in front of me. Just then the wheel began to slow down and we both leaned in and stared that the pointer. Just then the arrow landed on Akame Ga Kill! The lady took a deep breath and I joined her

Before it came to a stop on Rising of the Shield Hero. Causing both of us to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Wells that lucky. You were not ready for a world like Akame Ga Kill.' She said wiping her forehead. Hearing I nodded, Akame Ga Kill is not a very soft boi friendly world. 'Now for your power." She finished nodding at the other wheel. Taking a deep breath I studied the wheel and began to think. Which power would help me the most? 

"Hope to God I get lucky," I say giving the wheel a spin trying to be gentle. But apparently, I was too gently because the wheel was barely spinning. I began to scratch my head in and panic as the lady shook my shoulders.

"CAN YOU NOT SPIN THE WHEEL LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?!" She shouted as the wheel came to a stop on…

Gundam.

"...My power is Gundam. HELL YEAH!! GIANT ROBOTS FOR THE WIN!" I shouted jumping up and doing a victory lap around the gazebo smiling like a madman. Meanwhile, the lady was pumping her fists in excitement along with me.

"All right, all right settle down.' She called me with a smile. I scurried back to my seat with the biggest grin. 'First off no massive robots sorry.' She said crushing my dreams. 'At most, it will be around 8 feet tall with certain armors." She brought her hands together and pulled them apart from a card appearing between which she handed me.

**Matthias Rail**  
**Lv 1**  
**Equipment: Gundam Soul Armor (, Legendary Equipment.)**  
**Abilities: Covers the user in Gundam armor and carries with them the abilities and power of said Gundams. Further forms are unlocked via full mastery and the use of material. Users cannot equip other weapons or armor. Gundam cannot be stolen**  
**Attack: 8 > 24**  
**Defense: 6 > 30**  
**M. Attack: 0 > 28**  
**M. Defense: 0 > 28**  
**Agility: 7 > 26**  
**Resistance varies with each armor.**  
**Stat increase varies with armor**  
**All weapons and abilities of each armor will be unlocked with higher mastery.**  
**Users can not cast spells, that aren't unique to the armor, use magic, or ki at all.**  
**The user may manifest partial armor.**

Looking at the card I was immediately concerned by the fact, I couldn't use magic or ki. I realized I would be nerfed but this kinda put me off. And seeing the fact I couldn't wear any armor or weapons made me feel a small sense of dread. Seeing this the lady gave me a small smile then got up and hugged me.

"Remember this. There are things you can do and things you can't. This is the same for other people. What makes a hero is someone who recognizes this and does the best with what he has. Not whining about what he wants. And also, Gundams are nothing without a heart to pilot it." She said let me go with a smile and a pat on the head. Looking at this kind lady all made of white I smiled.

"Thank you very much for this chance," I said with a small smile. The lady just gave me a small, and yet somehow sad, smile in return. 

"Don't thank me yet. The road ahead is long and difficult. You may curse me at times but please keep going. And always listen to your heart and soul.' As she said this a rope appeared hanging beside her. I watched confused as she grabbed it with a sadistic smile. 'And brace for landing." She finished pulling the rope and opening a trap door beneath me. The last thing I saw as I was yelling was a flash of her hair turning red.

 **In areas 50 miles east of Melromac capital**.

"I wonder if waking up in weird places is gonna be a norm for me from now on." I wondered aloud with a sigh as I got to my feet. Standing up I took in my surroundings. I was in a clearing surrounded by woods. The birds were chirping in their trees so at least that meant no predators around. I thought as the wind blew into my face ruffling my curly hair. Moving my hand up to brush my hair I spotted something shiny on my wrist. A metal blue, red and white bracelet decorated my wrists. Taking a look down I saw I was wearing a green tunic, regular pants, and some form of sandals. On my ankles were similar bracelets and anklets. Just then a chime appeared in my head and a power icon appeared in my field of vision. I was confused before I remembered.

"Oh, that's right! The heroes have HUD displays in their vision. Guess this activates it." I said out loud as I pushed the button causing games like the display to appear in my vision. Up in the left-hand corner was a health bar with the number 50 and a magic bar with a higher number of 70. Huh, I can't use my magic so why do I have an mp bar? I wondered to myself. Just then a letter icon showed up in the corner. Looking at it I thought Answer and it opened right up. Sweet.

_"Sup, Mattie? By now you have probably activated your HUD display. I will be sending you special quests through this method from now on and checking up on you. You're probably wondering why you have a magic bar when you can't use magic. That is essentially the ammo for your beam guns and beam sabers so keep an eye on them. Also for any rocket boost you use. Be careful as it is a ride. To activate your activate or nearly say 'Armor Up' posing is optional and appreciated. Also, I put in a little something in the suit to help your combat learning and enemy display. It won't make you master but you won't get wrecked probably. And regarding the display, if you can't see or sense the enemy it won't work. Green for friendly, gray for neutral, and red for hostile. And should you ever get scared or afraid just smile and remember you're not alone. "_

_Your cheerleader and fan_

_Yin_

Finish the letter I smiled and wiped the slight tears from my eyes. Looking up I let loose a loud shout.

"THANK YOU YIN!" And with that, I walked forward with my head held high, completely lost, and full of hope. Till I misstepped and started to roll down a hill. Screaming all the way.

3rd p.o.v

"All right driver, so sorry to ruin your day but, I am gonna need your valuables and the wagon you riding on." The bandit leader said with a sneer as his men of 10 strong circled the wagon all of them ranging between levels 5 and 10. Armed with various clubs, rusted blades, and wooden armor. Two flanking the leader had bows knocked and aimed at the driver. They all sneered and patted their weapons and the driver a large scarred man dressed in working clothes, one hand on the reigns the other hidden behind gripping a small crossbow. He was no stranger to fights but he was out of practice. Yes, he was a high level he could handle 5 of them and get one of the archers but he was wary. He wasn't sure he could dodge an arrow from this close. God, he hated being out of practice. He narrowed his eyes as he got ready to strike.

"LOOK OUT I AM OUT OF CONTROL!" A young man shouted rolling down the hill to the left of the wagon. The bandits moved quickly out of the way just as the blur slammed into the wagon hitting his head with a solid thud causing the man to roll around on the ground clutching his head in pain. Meanwhile, the bandits around the wagon and the driver were stunned at his sudden appearance. Eventually, the man stood up and up. Some of the bandits actually had to look up slightly to see him. 

He stood around 6' 1" and was slightly on the scrawny side. With long limbs and body, he was almost like a scarecrow complete with curly black hair with white tips. His blue eyes sparkled in the light. And upon seeing he had no weapons on him the bandit's nerves settle down. Then they saw a money pouch in his belt and the bracelets. The bandits began to smile.

"Well, lookie here boys!' The leader shouted pointing his spear at the newcomer. 'Two for the price of one. Maybe we should head to church and give thanks for this treat." He laughed and his men soon followed suit. Seeing the armed men the man got a scared look on his eyes and was about to turn and run before he stopped. Turning his head he looked at the carriage driver than at the bracelets on his wrist that seemed to shine in the light. Taking a deep breath the boy turned back around and gripping his fist slammed it violently into his face startling the bandits.

"No! I won't run! Someone is in trouble and I can do something about it! SO I WON'T RUN AWAY!" He shouted his voice turning into a roar that scared the birds out of the trees and caused the bandits to back up slightly.

"W-who the hell are you?" The leader asked his spear shaking slightly. In response, the man just crossed his arms in front of him and shouted.

"Armor up!" And with that, a white glow enveloped him as armor began to encase him. Until finally only his head was left bare. A massive red shield with a yellow star inscribed on it was on his left arm. While two odd handles flanked his head. 

"You asked me who I am?' The man said drawing the handle from his back to reveal it as bladeless. At first, this brought a sense of relief to the bandits until a red blade made of light flared to life from the hilt. 'Just a Hero." He finished just as a helmet covered his head completely.

And with that the White Devil made it first step in a new world


	2. New Recipe, New Town, New Friend?

New Recipe, New Town, New Friend?

After the helmet encased me I heard a voice inside the helmet as the HUD display changed

"Gundam RX-78 power armor online. Now beginning basic combat training." The voice sounded. In my vision, all of the bandits were red and above their heads were their levels. I was worried at first seeing them all be 4 to 9 levels higher than me. Wait a sec! The Rx-78?! The OG Gundam is my base! But before I could begin to geek out I noticed a number next to the levels some said 85 others said 92.

At first, I was confused before I remembered in that letter from Yin that she put something in the suit to help me learn combat better. 

"Matthias next to those levels is your chance of victory. The suit will now help you in this fight and impart basic combat to you. Be warned that this is the only time this shall happen." And with that, a warm sensation entered my body and I moved. Swinging my beam saber in an arc it easily cut through their wooden spears. Following this motion, I slammed the edge of my shield into the farthest one on the left with enough power that it broke his arm and sent him flying into his other two beside him. Feeling a sense of danger I immediately turned back facing the bandits in the front and brought my shield up blocking the two arrows from the archers. The wooden arrows failing to pierce the steel shield. 

"What the hell is that?!" One of the archers shouted fearful of this...Devil the stranger had transformed into. He then gave a shout of pain as a bolt slammed into his shoulder. Sending him falling to the ground clutching the wound. The other archer quickly turned back to the driver and fumbled an arrow onto his bow. But he didn't even get a chance to draw it back. Using the booster on my back I shot towards him and gave him a front kick. My steel boot slamming into his bow breaking through the wood easily and planting itself deep into the bandit's chest sending him flying back hard on the ground vomiting. Just then I felt a sharp pain slam across my back.

"Take that you monster." The leader said as he reared back to slam the ax against my armor again. I didn't give him the chance. Swinging my saber down I cleaved through his ax and giving him a deep cut to his face blinding him in one eye. The heat from the beam searing the wound shut. Before he could start to scream though, I gave him a quick shield bash to the face. Knocking him out to the ground. Taking a quick survey I saw all the bandits either unconscious or curled up on the ground in pain. The other three had been taken out by the driver using a club. Taking a deep breath I relaxed and turned off the armor. Hanging my head back I began to take deep breaths to even out my heart rate. Barely noticing the level up announcement. And another message. I would take a look at those later.

"You all right, young man?" The driver asked stepping away from the wagon with some rope in hand. Before I could answer I took a look at the violence I caused. Then I fell to all fours and threw up my stomach contents. The driver just kneeled next to me and rubbed my back, not saying a word till I was through. 

"First time-fighting?' He asked handing me a cloth to wipe my face. Which I took with a nod. 'No shame in that lad. You did well for your first time. Everyone gets sick for the first time. It's natural." He finished with a smile as he handed me a water jug. He first checked on the Fiolial then he proceeded to tie up all the bandits and tie them to the back of the wagon. After rinsing my mouth of the acid taste I got up to help him. It didn't take us long before they were all tied tighter securely in the back of the wagon. We worked in silence until we got back to the front of the wagon. He got on the driver seat and turns to me.

"Hop on the lad. The least I can do is give you a ride." He said well smile waving me. 

"Thank you, sir,' I said with a smile shopping up next to him. Taking a seat I turn next to the driver and looked at him confused for a minute. 'I just realized I don't know your name, sir." I said as he flicked the reign sending the horses forward. 

"Because I didn't have time to give. What with your 'heroic entrance' and dealing with the bandits.'' He said with a laugh casting me to blush slightly. Remembering my tumble into the wagon. He stuck out a large hand at me which I took with a smile, shaking it. 'My name is Erhard. But most people call me Boss."He smiled at me.

"Matthias. Matthias Rails.' I replied, letting go of his hand. "So why do people call you Boss?" I asked cocking my head at him. He just laughed at the question

"Have you seen me, lad. I say it fits.' He grinned, turning to me. 'By the way, we don't usually get people your height around here. You from the south?" He asked me. Even seated I had a few inches on him. 

"I was born in a village in the south yep,'' I answered technically not lying. _God, I hope he doesn't see right through me_ I thought nervously. 

"Aw. You just wandering then.' He said nodding. He seemed to think hard before asking me. 'Sorry for this question but I gotta know. You see I am a blacksmith by trade and life. I' vs seen a lot of armor and weapons, but nothing like that armor you used. What is it? You called it Gundam?" He asked eyes sparkling like a schoolgirl. That image will haunt me. _Quick Matthias think fast!_ I thought to myself. _Lightbulb_!

"My grandfather was a bit of a ...the proper term is madman. But for his sake let's say genius. He was inspired by changing weapons and was a wiz when it came to blacksmithing so he spent his life working on this armor.' I say holding up my worst catching the bracket in the light. Boss just nodded along with me. Oh, thank God he is buying it. 'And on his deathbed, he gave me these and told me how they worked. Unfortunately, they came with side-effects. I can't use any magic, weapons, or armor that doesn't come with the armor." I finish with a sigh. Boss held his chin for a minute before asking.

"Can you equip accessories and can you cause damage with your body?" He asked a glimmer in his eyes. I had to think about that for a minute.

"I am not sure about the first. But most likely on the second. Why Boss?" I asked confused. He just grinned and handed me the reigns got in the back of the wagon. I heard him move some stuff around for a bit before coming back with a bundle on his hands.

"Try these.' He said unwrapping the bundle and showing four leather bracelets with green studs in them. Taking them on hand a display appeared in vision.

**Gravity Accessories**   
**Made from experimental and enchanted with weight up magic this accessory boosts the user's defense by 10% with the side effect of increasing their weight by 1/4th.**

**Absorb Y/N**

Blinking I quickly thought Y and watched as the accessory was absorbed into my bracelets with a shine. I instantly felt my body get heavier and had to grab the side of the wagon to stabilize myself. Excited I quickly checked my status. And I was a little surprised that its status rose to only level 6 and my base stats nearly doubled so that was nice. Seeing this I got excited before I realized something. Motoyasu stats were around mine when he was first summoned. Granted my armor gave me a massive boost, I shouldn't get cocky. The armor gave me power, but what I need is strength. That was when I realized Boss was staring at me. 

"... guess Gramps left some surprises in the armor huh?' I said with a chuckle before I thought of something. I just accidentally robbed this guy. " I AM SO SORRY!" I shouted clapping my hands in front me trying not to cry. _I just robbed the person I helped. I am a bad guy_. Or at least that's what I thought before he started laughing and slapping my back hard.

"No worries. No worries lad. Consider it a gift from a grateful person." He said with a smile. And with that, he turned away to leave me with thoughts. And unread messages? Wow. Clicking the tab a message popped.

**Congratulations you have completed your first quest. Not dying in your first fight.**   
**Rewards: Recipe for Jiya Altron.**

The hell is Jiya Altron? I thought to myself. I knew there were some Gundam shows I missed. But I didn't think it would come back and bite me in the butt so soon. I checked the recipes really quickly. The hell does this mean?

**The fur of a Nue**   
**100 Beast Fangs**   
**The Stone of 3 that is one**

….finding the second was gonna be a grind. Literally. The last one was standard weird quest crud. What the hell is a Nue? I guess she couldn't make it too easy. I really wanted to groan. I was not a fan of grinding darn it. Moving on I opened the second message.

**Dear Mattie**

**I forgot to inform you of this before you left. The Legendary Hero all have an EXP multiplier. You, unfortunately, you do not have this function. The Laws of that world are strict about that. But I was able to get you accessory absorption and one other thing. Jiya Altron is a Gundam that was based on Gundams from the G Gundam series. This means it can use Ki which will allow you to use it when you wear the armor. So advice learns Ki. It is great for sensing hidden enemies and the meditation it brings is great for mental health.**

**From Yin**

**P.S. Get off at the next town. It is a small town where Demi and Humans coexist nicely. There is a village nearby that was founded by the previous Shield Hero. A guild is in the upcoming town too. Join up**

Well, I guess learning Ki is at the top of my to-do list now. Seeing the town upcoming I got excited. 

"Mr. Boss I am gonna get off up here," I told Boss as I hopped off the carriage at the town entrance. and walked over to his side to shake his hand.

"Thank again for helping me out back there, lad.' He said with a smile and with that he turned back around on got his wagon moving. 'If your ever in the capital look me up." He said turning back around. I remember him now!!! And with that, though I hauled butt after him shouting for him to stop. Thankful he heard me and stopped. 

"Word of advice if you ever have heroes in your shop. They can weapon copy the same types of weapons as their heroic ones. So don't let them hold anything without a fee." I say looking him in the eye. Hopefully, I won't need to tell him about Naofumi. I need to. No. I would save him. Boss got quiet and looked at me for a minute then smiled.

"My turn for advice then.' He said leaning in close. 'It is not commonly known but only heroic weapons can absorb things." My jaw dropped at this as I stared up at him. He just started laughing loudly and sat up.

"I am expecting great things, Hero Matthias." He said and with a flick of the reigns sent the Fiolial walking ahead. After I watched him leave I took a look at the town and started to walk down the main road. 

"This place is a lot nicer than I expected," I said out loud as I took in the stone buildings, street vendors, and people walking on the sides. But more importantly.

"Animal people!" I shouted with glee as I saw people with dog ears, cat ears, fluffy tails, and even those with scales. So many fluffies!!! _No Mattie calm down! Focus._ I thought to myself as I slammed my head a few times on a nearby wooden post.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice ask behind me. Quickly spinning around I went too fast and my feet tangled each other up causing me to fall to the ground. Dear God, I fail at so much. Quick recover! And with that, I quickly propped my head up with my arm and laid on my side ignoring the mud on me.

"Being awesome. And a little weird." I answered honestly as I looked up into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Her iris were like stained blue glass, so clear and yet with a hidden depth to them. Like the windows of a church. I was so entranced I barely even noticed the small bat-like ears on her head or the little fangs peeking over her lips. Nor the clerk like the outfit she was wearing.

"You're staring at my eyes aren't you?" She asked a tone of resignation in her voice.

"Yeah sorry.' I said sitting up and rubbing my head with a bashful grin. 'It's just I don't think I have ever seen eyes so magnificent. Like they purest parts of a soul and hope were given form in your eyes. But I guess you get stuff like that a lot huh?" I said looking up and seeing her face goes fully red. I quickly jumped to my feet. I was taller than her by nearly a foot or more.

"Oh my God miss are you okay?' I asked bending down and pressing my forehead against her. "Mam you're burning up!" I said as her skin was almost burning to the touch.

"P-p-p-p" She started to mumble facing down. Worried I bent my head to hear her better.

"I'm sorry but I-" Just then a tiny fist uppercutted me in the jaw sending my flying back. The last thing I heard as I blacked out was.

"PERVERT!!" She shouted!

_I think I suck at first impressions_. This was my last thought as I passed out.


	3. New Job, New Quest, New Problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and please forgive any small mistakes it is mildy unedited.

' _Why were you born?"_

_"Stop talking! You should be seen and not heard!"_

_"You failed."_

_"Die."_

I jerked awake, my eyes open in terror. Old memories gripping me tightly as I looked up at a wooden ceiling. Taking a look around I saw myself in an unfamiliar room. 

_Oh, thank God. I am not back there._ I thought as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. 

Still laying down I felt a weight on my chest. Picking my head up I saw something adorable. A small child with fox ears and tails, all a light brown colored, curled up on my chest sleeping. A burn scar covered her right eye in a straight line nearly to the ear. Her oval cheeks were sunken in slightly from what seemed like a lack of food. 

And while her shirt and pants were clean they show signs of heavy repair. As I looked at her face I didn't feel pity but instead a sense of relief. Lifting my right hand I gently placed it between her fox ears and rubbed gently.

"Thank you for surviving," I said with a smile as one formed on her own face. Laying back I kept gently rubbing her head. Detangling her knots and massaging her scalp as I waited for her to wake up or for someone to come in. 

I didn't have to wait long as a few moments later an elderly man in robes came in. His square-jawed head was cleanly shaven of all hair. While smiles lines marked his skin, tanned from years outside. His body was hard to see with his thick robe but his hands carrying a tray of water and stew were scarred and thick.

"Aw good your up,” He said his voice deep and soothing as he walked beside the bed and placing the tray on a nearby stand. "Is your jaw better?" He asked turning to me t picking up the fox girl and hugging her gently to his chest

At first, she seemed to struggle but upon taking a sniff of his robe she curled against him. He just smiled and stroked her back gently. I smiled seeing this.

"Yes sir, much better. Is that girl here? I wanted to apologize. Of course, she would punch some stranger that got so close." I asked embarrassed as I rubbed the back of my head. God, she was so pretty too. I thought with a sigh. The elderly man laughed lightly.

"Aw yes, Liza Beth. She actually carried you here. She was all in a panic.' He said with a laugh as his eyes narrowed in remembrance. 'Father please help me. This guy was acting weird and then was super nice. And next thing I know my training kicks in and I uppercut him.' He mimicked laughing more causing the fox girl to lightly frown and hit his arm with her tail at the movement. 'I swear if I didn't know better I would say her class was Brawler. She wanted to stay but she was running late for her job at the Adventurer Guild. She did want to apologize to you."

"Thank you for helping me, sir.' I said with a smile and a nod of my head. I reached out my hand to shake his. "My name is Matthias Rails, sir."

"No need to thank me. My name is Frieno, servant of the Four Hero Church. Although we aren't very widespread here in Meltromanc I do what I can.'' He said looking down at the fox girl. 'Children like Ashita here have suffered due to the war with Siltvelt and being demi-humans they aren't treated very well. My assistant and I are doing what we can though. Even though the war was decades ago the wound has barely healed. Thankfully there are some kind souls who give what they can.'' He said fishing out a necklace with a symbol of a shield, bow, spear, and sword engraved on it and rubbing gently with his thumb. 'But enough of that please eat." Nodding I picked up the stew and began to eat.

 _So little potatoes, even less meat, a small number of vegetables. This more broth than anything. They don't even have bread._ I thought as I ate what was most likely all they had. And they gave it to a total stranger. 

"Wow. I didn't think my cooking was good enough to bring you to tears." He commented as a tear fell down my face. I quickly downed the stew and wiped the tears off with my arm.

"Best stew I have ever eaten!' I shouted with a smile! 'In fact, it was so good I should pay for it!' And with a firm nod, I reached for the money pouch on the stand and opened it. Inside was around 6 gold coins, 20 pieces of silver, and 30 coppers. Not even hesitating I took out 3 gold coins, 4 silver pieces, and all the copper, placing them in a pocket in my pants. I then held the bag out to Frieno.

"Thank you for the lives you have helped, the kindness you bring, and for the amazing stew." I sang with a large smile. He was stunned at my actions. But Ashita wasn't. Opening her eyes to reveal little emerald gems she reached out one small hand and taking the bag pushed it against the Priest's chest.

"Buy better beds." She said simply before leaning her head back against his chest and nodding off.

"Guess that settles that," I said with a small smile as I got out of the bed. The Priest just smiled before stuffing the bag inside his robe.

"The least I can do is walk you out." And with that, we walked together to the front of the church. As we walked I took notice of the well cared for pews, the cracked but well-cleaned windows, and the tattered walls on the outside. The church was enclosed by a small fence and near the entrance was a small vegetable garden.

"About 20 mins walk down the street you will see a large building with the symbol of a sword and torch. That's the Adventurer Guild. Liza should be there now." He said pointing down the main street. The church was a good dozen feet from the other buildings.

"Thank you, Father Frieno. See ya later, Ashita." I tell the duo rubbing Ashita's head farewell, who smiled at the touch. And with I that I started to run off…

"Wait a minute!"

….and fell right on my face at the yell to stop. Sitting up, I groaned lightly at the pain. 

"Yes, Father?" I asked the Priest whose face was very serious causing me to go quiet. He walked over to me and kneeling down took off his necklace and gently placed it around my neck.

"May you blessed by the kindness you have shown here. May your path be one of growth and love. May you experience all the warmth your actions have brought others. And so I pray. Amen." The Priest said placing one rough palm on my forehead. Just then a small palm cupped my cheek.

"Be safe, Gentle Bro," Ashita said looking me in the eyes. _Damnit Matthias don't cry_! I told myself as I stood up and bowed deeply to both of them before taking off again.

**P.O.V Change**

"I am such an idiot." Liza Beth said with a sigh as she manned her station behind the counter, watching the full hall. It was around noon and most adventures choose this time to regroup and pick new quests. 

There was a large billboard covering the right wall and tables all along the first and second floors A long counter cut the room in half while a flight of stairs to the right of it led to the second floor where more private conversations happened. 

Numerous types of people in every shape, color, and animal feature were present. Some wearing robes, others in plate armor, while some wore just regulate clothes.

"Well, that was a loud sigh. What happened." A short, chubby blonde girl in a gray shirt, navy vest, and brown pants matching Liza's said setting down some paperwork and sitting next to her.

"I did something bad to this guy who was acting really weird to me and then was nice and I..uppercutted him, Lena." Liza started to explain laying her head on the counter. Her friend just stared for a minute before sliding into a seat next to her. 

"Well, I was interested at first, but now you have my attention." She said with a grin at the prospect of a good story. Liza just looked at Lena for a minute. _She isn't gonna let this go_. Liza thought with a sigh.

"Okay, so I was taking a walk before my shift, walking around the village, and I see this guy standing by the entrance. He was almost vibrating with happiness as he watched the crowd. No idea why he was so happy. Then I guess he realized what he was doing and tried to calm down. By knocking his head against the town pole.' Liza stated trying to ignore the wide eyes of Lena. 'And when I approached him he turned around too fast and...fell to the ground." She said feeling embarrassed for Matthias. 

Meanwhile, Lena was giggling, but suddenly stopped and turned her head to the door. Silence started to spread through the guild as they all turned their attention to the door. Or more importantly right outside the door.

"He tried to play it off, while still laying down in the mud, like a goof.' Liza said with a giggle as she moved a quill around absent-minded. Not noticing the silence.' The next thing I know he is complimenting my eyes. And it was genuine too. I can count on one hand how many times that has happened. It threw me off so much I didn't notice his face till it was really close and I knock him out by instinct. Oh, God. I need to go by the Church later and apologize." She said banging her head softly against the ground.

"I don't think that is necessary.' Lena said still looking outside before smiling. 'Was this guy really tall, white tips in his hair, lean, and kinda cute?" She asked not looking at her friend.

"Yes, kinda grayish-white, I would say more scrawny, and definitely cute.' She answered unthinkingly. A moment later she raised her head and eyed her friend narrowly. 'Why?"

"He is standing outside the door," Lena said with a smile as she pointed right outside the door. You could almost hear the sound of a rusty door as Liza turned her head wide-eyed.

"Okay, Mattie you got this. Just go in there and be polite, don't draw attention to yourself, apologize to Liza, and sign up. Sure these people might be some of the bravest, smartest, and coolest in the world. Hell, they would have to be. Adventuring is a dangerous job.' At this, a lot of the adventures gathered began to puff up with pride while some began to blush. 'And above all be cool!" He shouted unaware of how loud he was being and began to jog into place. 'Let's do this. Let's do this!" He chanted and with that walked into the guild just as Lisa dived under the counter and Lena began to laugh.

**Back to our Hero**

Good psych up Mattie! I thought to myself as I walked into the guild. And saw everyone was looking at me. Huh, so this what deer in the headlights mean. Were my thoughts as I began to maneuver myself around the tables. 

"Excuse me. Sorry. Dude your armor is so cool. Pardon me, mam, your hair looks lovely today. Sorry, sir, I hit your spear. That is so amazing is that helmet made in the shape of a rose? Just gotta squeeze by and oh no." As I tripped on a chair leg and began to tumble. 

_Not this time gravity!_ I thought as I pushed off the ground with hands..a bit too hard. _Note to self learn to control strength_. I thought to myself as I nearly flew through the air before miraculously landing on my feet in front a pretty blonde lady behind the counter.

"....Good evening, mam. I would like to register as an adventurer please." I tell her as I tried to play it off and leaned on the counter. Desperately ignoring the clapping behind me and my burning face. Meanwhile, the lady was covering her face and trying not to laugh. And failing.

"You are just a treat. My name is Lena and you have just made my day.' She said wiping a tear from her eye. She leaned to the side and opened a drawer. Reaching in she brought out a form and placed it in front of her.' First off gonna need a name, love."

"Matthias Rails, Mam."

"Oh, you're a noble?"

"No, Mam. Matthias is a common name where I from so needed another name." Technically not a lie.

"Gotcha. Class?"

"I use a special transforming armor. So I guess. Armor user?"

"Hmm. I am gonna put Knight if that's fine?"

"Yes, mam"

"Alright, age and level?"

"20 and 7, mam."

"A little low leveled but not uncommon for your age. Any magics skills?"

"About that. My armor could be considered cursed. It doesn't allow me to use magic besides powering it special weapons mam." 

"Oof. That sounds rough hun. Now opinion on Liza." She winced for a minute after asking that. Weird.

"She seemed like a nice girl to me. I would like to apologize to her. I didn't mean to invade her space like that. It was a reflex for me. If you see her today tell her to thank you for taking me to the church to be healed. And also please apologize for me." I said honestly. Confused by the question but shrugging it off. She must be a friend of Liza.

"All right, that should be just about it.' She said finishing up the form. 'Now on to a quick explanation of guild rankings." At this, she pulled out another piece of paper and showed me a model.

**Copper: Brand new adventures little combat experience and low leveled. Gathering and low-level monster quests such as Balloons.**   
**Iron: Tested adventurers. At this rank, most start to form parties and are eligible for escort quests, scouting quests, and higher-level monsters.**   
**Steel: Seasoned adventures eligible for long escort missions, special quests, and request quests**   
**Gold: So-called because the people in this rank are essentially worth their weight in gold. It can take any and all quests and can cross most borders and given special privileges and are able to be Guild Branch Leaders. Must have had their Rank-Up Ceremony.**   
**Orichalcum: Legendary Adventures. Equivalent to the Cardinal Heros. Are often called a one-person army.**

"Understood?" Lena asked me with a smile. I nodded my head and looked at the diagram intensely.

"Yes mam, any tips for a beginner?" I asked knowing I could use any help I can get.

"Actually we do over a satchel for beginners. Has a basic book on common herbs, a bestiary, some small gathering shears, a few health and stamina potions.' She said placing a brown satchel on the table. 'It cost about 4 silvers though."

"That sounds fair," I said reaching into my pouch and pulling out 4 silver coins. I handed them over and was handed the satchel I turn, which placed over my right shoulder.

"And for a first quest I recommend this one," Lena suggested handing me a quest flier. 

**Herb Gathering.**   
**All ranks available**   
**Gather medicinal herbs. No set maximum. Payment is by quality and amount.**

"Sounds good, mam. Also one more thing.' I look Lena in the eyes as I ask this. 'Is there any way I can have half all my rewards sent to the 4 Hero Church down the way?" This causes Lena to blink her green eyes in surprise.

"It is an odd request, but I am sure Liza can do that for you.'' She said smiling gently making me smile wide back. 'Now most medicinal herbs grow in a little patch outside of town. Just go east till you see a well-worn path into the woods. After a few minutes, you should find yourself in a small meadow."

"Thanks again, mam." I now lightly and walk towards the door the tables and chairs a lot more open now. Just as I was about to head a Lena called to me.

"Why did you want to be an adventurer?" She asked from the counter.

"I want to help people. It is why I do a lot of things." I say with an embarrassed smile as I scratched the back of my head.

"Good luck young man." A green-haired man in leather armor said by the door. Others nodded at me. This made me embarrassed days I quickly bowed and rushed out the door to the left.

"WRONG WAY!" Someone shouted for the guild.

"THANK YOU!" I shouted back turning around. Off to my first job as an adventure.

**A few miles outside of town.**

_New smells. New place_. A strange humanoid-ish blur thought to itself as it moves from tree to tree. It suddenly came to a pause and took a whiff of the air. It's slitted eyes focused to the east.

 _Soft meat_.


	4. New Friends, New Skill, New Pose?

_ I really should learn to tell time without a clock.  _ I thought to myself as I looked up at the sky, while I walked on a well-trodden path through the woods. The sounds of birds and the wind rushing through the trees. _ I should check out the RX-78.  _ Opening up my HUD I went to the new Gundam tab.

**The one that started it all. The RX-78-2 was the second of three Gundam prototype units constructed on Side 7 in UC 0079, as part of the Earth Federation's V Project. Built to complement the long-range unit Guntank and mid-range support unit Guncannon, the Gundam was designed to be a highly mobile, close-range machine with advanced weaponry beyond that used by Zeon's machines. It was the pinnacle of warfare for its time.**

**Unit type: All-Rounder**

__ **Passive Skills unlocked:**

**Combat Mastery(small): User has a basic understanding of combat from weapons to unarmed.**

**Sixth Sense(small): Able to feel vague emotions from others when concentrating. It can feel when danger is near. Would you like to activate this skill Y/N?**

**Weapons:**

**Beam Saber (Unlocked)**

**Shield (Unlocked)**

**Beam Javelin (Unlocked)**

**Beam Rifle (Locked)**

**Hyper Hammer (Locked)**

**Hyper Bazooka (Locked)**

"..Y please," I say out loud as I stopped and let the passive activate. And nothing happened. No weird sensations, no warmth. Nothing. 'Oh, crap did I break this?!" I said as I kept walking before I felt a tingle to my left. Acting on instinct I leaned back and unleashed a headbutt straight into a Balloon that had leaped at me from the bushes. It felt like taking a dodge all to the face. While it was falling I reared back and soccer kicked it to ribbons.

**Exp gained 5**

"Sweet exp. At least my skill works." I thought as I picked up the Balloons piece and placed them in my satchel.  _ No loot is useless. Thank you, years of gaming. Wait. Don't the Heros have a drop system?  _ Those were my thoughts as I saw the meadow up ahead and was about to walk in when I felt a blade on my throat. That brought me back to reality pretty fast

"Who are you?" A gray-haired oval-faced man with dark bags under his green eyes asked me as he held an ox-tongue spear to my throat. He was clad in worn leather armor and emblazoned on his shoulder pad was a symbol of the 4 Hero Church. He held his small spear in one hand while his other hand gripped a small club-like object. A large tree he was standing behind had blocked my view of him as I was walking up.

"Hi, My name is Matthias Rails. I would shake your hand but I'm guessing you're not a people person." I said with a nervous smile as I kept my hands in my pocket and tried to stay calm. If my skills didn't activate that meant I wasn't in danger. Hopefully. The Spearman narrowed his eyes and moving his spearhead picked up my necklace from my chest and inspected it.

"Where did you get that?" He asked with an edge as he gripped his spear tighter and his club started to glow.

"Father Frieno gave it to me after I gave him some money to help him with his kids," I answered honestly, meeting his eyes.

"Don't you mean his orphans?" He asked as he lowered the spear slightly.

"No? He treated Ashita like she was one of his own kids. And with a father like that your no orphan. You are a part of a found family." I explained to him. He seemed stunned for a minute until a group of children stumbled out of the bush beside him.

"Lucius, are you done yet? I gotta pee~." A black-haired boy in blue clothes said as he tugged on the spearman's leg.

"Arone and I want to play some more." A red-haired Cat Demi-human girl in greenish said holding hands with partially scaled blacked hair demi-human with her one visible slit-eyed holding a doll in reddish clothes nodding alongside her.

"Is it lunchtime yet?" A small humanoid bear Beastman in silverish clothes asked sucking on his hand. Seeing them appear from the bushes the spearman, Lucius, gave a deep sigh.

"I thought I said to stay hidden until I found out who was coming?" He again sheathing the club and rubbing the bridge of his nose moving the spear to rest on his shoulder.

"But you did find out, Lulu?" The boy said as he walked back into the bushes to take care of some business.

"Yep~ Silly Lulu they are friends of Father~," The Cat-Girl said with a smile while the Scaled-Girl nodded beside her.

"Smell like Father, Ashita, and stew." The Bear Beastman said and he placed his face on my shirt and drooled as he sniffed my shirt.  _ Fluffy,  _ I thought to myself as I rubbed his head gently he gave a low growl of pleasure. Just then I felt two small hands tug on my left.

"Head rubs for Koana and Arone, please ~" The Cat-Girl, Hoana, asked as the Scale-Girl, Arone looked up her eye seemed to sparkle. I quickly moved my hands over and complied with their request enjoying the softness of their hair. But just then I hear the bear Beastman child whine so I move my right hand back to rub his head. But then the Arone started to tear up so I moved my left hand. Then Koana started to cry!

"Lulu help! I don't have enough hands!' I shouted at the Spear-man who just gave me a 'are you serious' look.

"The fact I was wary of you at all is killing me." He sighed. He does that an awful lot.  _ Maybe he needs a hug. _

"Hug me and I will stab you." He said narrowing his eye and he gripped his spear.

"Lulu can read minds?!" I asked the kids shocked.

"No, giant Bro your easy to read. Right, Awboo?" The Boy asked the Bear Beastman, Awboo, as he walked back into the meadow.

"Yep, Darius. Giant Bro is almost as simple as me." He said with a smile as he resumed sucking on his hand. I tried not to cry at the brutality that was children. I guess my face was hilarious as they began to laugh. Lucius just rubbed his face and began to walk away.

"Kids, I am gonna go finish up my quest. Be back in a bit. Listen to Mattie." He said as he walked out of the clearing.

"Hold on a minute. Are you just gonna leave these kids with me? You have known me all off 5 mins. Isn't that irresponsible?" I asked as Koana and Arona swung on my arms. He just glanced over his shoulder and pointed at my necklace.

"Father Frieno gave you that. That means you’re not the kinda dirtbag that hurts kids. Besides, ' He said flashing me a grin as the kids began to crawl all over me. 'I am more concerned about what they will do to you than vice versa." And with that, he walked into the woods. As he faded from sight I took a look at the kids  _ literally all over me. _

"You kids want to hear some Bizarre Adventures?"

**With Lucius**

_ This is weird.  _ Lucius thought as the sound of the forest died down.  _ I should have run into at least some Balloon or Usapil.  _ He readied his spear in front of him as he started to inspect the surroundings. He had been walking for almost ten mins and he hadn't found anything. Nothing wasn't a good sign. Just then he caught an odd smell of blood and burning. 

"This is gonna be one of those days, isn't it?" He asked as he loved forward slowly but surely never lowering his guard as he drew his club/wand for his side. As he parted some bushes with his spear he found an odd sight.

A dead Bark Wolf. An average-sized wolf covered in dense bark that could stop most low-grade weapons and arrows. It was an apex predator for woods near towns as they rarely got to near towns and avoided people. And here it was nearly torn to pieces. Something with hands had gotten hold of its throat crushed it, and somehow burned it or electrocuted it. Judging by the familiar scent around it. 

"Whatever killed this Wolf had opposable thumbs, can use either fire or lightning, and is obviously a carnivore." He said studying the remains. Seeing a small blood trail he followed it to a nearby tree that had claw marks leading up it. There were some branches and leaves...leading back to where he came.

_ The brats!  _ He thought and raised his wand.

"First Speed!" He cast the agility buff on himself feeling a burst of power fill him as he took off back where he came. Moving skillfully through the woods he quickly made it back to the meadow. And what he saw will stay with him forever.

"That is not proper JoJo posing! You must surpass your limitations! YOUR BONES ARE LIES TOLD YOU BY FACTS AND SCIENCE!! FORSAKE YOUR HUMANITY AND BEASTNITY YOUNG ONES!" The odd giant shouted as he twisted his body into a pose that made Lucius question if he had bones. Or a basic sense of shame.

The worst part was the kids were getting into it. Posing and laughing. Saying the weirdest stuff as they failed a pose and stumbled to the ground. Matthias helping them up and giving them advice while covering his face with one hand. Just as Lucius was about to say something, a leaf fell in front of him. 

_ Oh, crap. _ As he looked up and saw a large snarling Monkey thing sitting on a branch over him. It unleashed a loud shriek and it jumped down at him.

"Armor up!" Matthias shouted as the RX-78 encased him. Using his booster at max power he rocketed over the kids and slammed into the monster. Grabbing the beast by the throat and arm as they collided. 

"Get the kids out of here!" He shouted as he and the beast rockets past Lucius who didn't hesitate to grab the kids and run to town. Still under the buff effects.

**Back to MC**

I slammed the Nue, thank you HUD display, into a tree. The force of the booster causing it to howl in pain and crack the large tree. Keeping my left hand clamped tight around its throat, I grabbed a beam saber from my back. Igniting it I was driving it towards it face when I felt a bite on my leg causing me to pause. 

Looking down I saw a snake-headed tail biting my thigh.  _ Crap guess my armor that it limits.  _ I suddenly felt my vision began to swim.  _ And I am poisoned. Nice.  _ Take advantage of my pause the Nue turned its head with thrust so I only got a cut on it face. Growing as it looked at me with hatred it grabbed the branches above and lifting itself up slammed its legs into my chest. The force of the blow nearly sent me flying backward. I tried to use my booster to slow me down but they lasted a second before petering out.

**Magic Power to low for booster please wait 5 mins.**

_ I really should pay more attention.  _ I reminded myself as I slammed into a tree with enough force I tasted blood in my mouth. Feeling it hates come closer to me more than actually seeing it. I quickly called my beam shield. It appeared in a flash of light on my left arm and maneuvering it to my hand I held it in front of me. It crashed into me with enough force if I wasn't being supported by the tree I would have been on my backs.

It clawed at the shield in the frenzy, sounding like nails on a chalkboard almost.

**Shield integrity: 75%**

_ Let's hope this works.  _ Shutting off the beam saber I positioned it at the opening of the shield then turned it on. I don't know if it was some kinda instinct or what but it jumped back before the saber could pierce its head. My body was shaky as I lowered the shield and got a good look at the Nie for the first time.

It would stand around 8 feet tall if it was on its hind legs. But on its hands, it was probably only half a foot taller than me. It was shaped like a baboon with tiger stripe patterns on its arms and a snake-headed tail was at its end. 

**Young Nue Level 17**

**The user is poisoned. Available antidotes from satchel are 3. Disturbing now. Please open your mouth.**

Following its advice, I opened my mouth and swallowed a bitter-tasting fluid.  _ Oh dear god, it tastes like cough medicine. _ I thought with a grimace. 

"Shouldn't you be quoting weird life advice or face painting lion cubs?" I taunted the Nue, despite the fact it was over twice my level. I was not very good with self-preservation, I realized. Just then all its fur started to spike up and the smell of ozone started to gather.  _ Oh crap.  _ Sprinting around the tree I hunkered down. A massive flash of light filled the forest as lightning erupted from the Nue.

"Now I remember Naofumi fought this thing with Filo in their first fight. I think it was weak to sound." I said to myself as I glanced around the tree and saw the Nue was gone.

_ Oh, that's not good.  _ Just then I got a danger sense from above, but I wasn't fast enough as I felt something coil around my throat. Thankfully I got my right hand in the way in time. I had to release my beam saber though. Next thing I know I am being hosted into the air and face to face with the Nue.

I struggled and gasped for air. I could feel the monster trying to crush my throat. I tried shield bash it in the face but it simply caught my shield and tossed it away. Then it just watched as it strangled me. _Quick Mattie what would Goku do!_ So quickly unequipping my helmet I bite down hard on its tail! 

The Nue quickly releases me with a screech of pain. But I wasn't gonna waste this chance. Grabbing both its arms and ignoring the pain in my throat I pulled it down and taking a deep breath moved my mouth right next to its ear and yelled. I yelled with everything I had. I yelled so hard I think I tore my throat. It gave another hold of pain that nearly burst my eardrums. And it fell off the branch swinging its arm and sending me falling to the base of the tree. It fell a few feet away the blood dripping from it ear I yelled in.

I was exhausted, bleeding, and I could barely breathe. But as I sat up my back leaning against the tree I could hear my heart beating so loud. I could feel the blood rush through every vein I had. The air was soft against my face. The metallic taste of blood was nearly sweet on my mouth. I felt my hand close around my fallen beam saber. I was alive.

Meanwhile, the Nue was rising shakily to its feet. Its eyes were pure red with murder as it glared at me.

"Can you hear me now? Good." I taunted the Nue, hand closed around the handle. With a roar, it pounced at me. Moving my beam saber to my back I quickly hooked it to my other saber and unsheathe it. The handle quickly expanded into a staff and firing up the Beam Javelin placed it butts against the tree. Unable to stop itself the Nue impaled itself through the mouth the heat burning the wind shut and killing it instantly.

**Exp Gained**

**Level up 4x**

**For killing an enemy of a much higher level solo you have unlocked the following recipe. Musha MK II**

**10,000 practice Swings**

**10,000 practice Thrust**

**10,000 practice Blocks.**

**Beam Rifle Unlocked**

**Drops acquired**

**Hide of the Nue**

**Fang of the Nue**

**Ring of Lightning resistance(med)**

**Jiyan Altron Recipe updated**

**Hide of a Nue √**

**1 of 100 Beast Fangs.**

"Hooray," I said weakly throwing my arms up in victory. De-equipping my Armor I watched the Nue fall to the ground the Javelin disappearing. Reaching into my satchel I quickly downed 2 health potions. And watched as my HP was fully restored.  _ Come on, Mattie, get up. You gotta finish your herb quest. Then take a nap. A long nap. _ I thought as I got up and slung the Nue corpse over my shoulders thankful for my level up giving me the strength for this.

"Never waste loot," I said to myself as I walked to the clearing to gather some herbs.

**With Lucius**

Lucius and a group of adventurers quickly made their way up the path moving as fast they could. He had left the kids with Lena at the quilt and was surprised by the number of people who volunteered to go with him when he explained a strange monster had shown up. Leading the group was Lucius and Liza dressed in dark navy ninja-like garb a bandolier of knives across her chest.

"You did the right thing, Lucius.” She told him, easily keeping pace. “Mattie knew that the kids came first."

"I understand that. But I didn't know he was only level 6! I thought he was at least in the tens.' He told her in response.' Now, we need to hurry before..before." He started to say but stopped when they made it to the clearing. There was Matthias kneeled over picking herbs carefully and placing them in his satchel. While next to him was the Nue corpse with a large burned hole in its head.

"Hey, guys.' Matthias said turning around and standing up. He looked dead on his feet and was wobbly. 'What are you all doing?" He asked tilting his head at the group.

"We...came to save you?" Lucius said eyeing the giant oddly.

"Thank you very much. I got really lucky and remembered the Nue is susceptible to loud noise." He said with a scratch of his head. Just then he started to pitch forward. Thankfully Lucius and Liza stepped forward and caught him.

"Sorry really tired. But looks I completed my herb quest. The first job finished with only a mild hitch." He said with a smile as he held up a handful of herbs before passing out. The group just kinda stared before they began to laugh.

"God, this guy is weird isn't he?"

"He has got the right attitude though we can say that."

Lucius and Liza simply shared a look before signing and smiling.

**Meanwhile**

"Well, will he be another  _ genius  _ I wonder?" A small woman in simple clothes asked herself as she watched the group carry Matthias and the Nue back to the guild.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. New Questions, New Gear, New Hell?

_ A child was sitting in front of a window watching the world outside. His clothes were too small. A small platter of hamburger patties was next to him long since gone cold. The mattress was old and stained. He was too thin, too pale, and too alone. He looked out the window at the trees, the road, as the melody of a train whistled by. There was no use trying the door. It would be locked as usual and bathroom breaks weren't for another hour unless  _ **_she_ ** _ forgot. She usually did. Just then he heard the door lock click.  _

_ A small hopeful smile was seen on his face as he rushed to the door. It opened to reveal a shadowy figure in stained clothes. _

_ "Can I go outside today  _ **_mom_ ** _?' He asked hands clenched tight against his chest. The shadowy figure merely shook its head. 'Why not?" He tried to understand. He did what he was supposed to. Kept quiet, did what he was told, and didn't go out the window. He hadn't been outside in so long. And the school didn't start for 2 more weeks. The shadow leaned over and opened an impossibly wide mouth. _

**_"Failures don't have lives!" She shouted as he grabbed his throat!_ **

My eyes snapped open as I felt rough hands around my throat. People were shouting as my vision slowly cleared. I heard people shouting.  _ Where am I?! _

"Mattie stop! Your safe!" A voice shouted as I felt small hands on mine. I was trying to pry whatever was around my throat off. I was a second away from summoning my Armor when I realized it was hands-on my throat. I quickly stopped moving and took drop breaths as I felt a hand holding me down. I kept taking breaths, eyes closed until I finally calmed down.

"Sorry about that. I don't sleep too well." I said as I opened my eyes I saw Liza, a large unknown man, and a familiar-looking old lady in weird Chinese garb. They had me laying down on a couch in what looked like an office area."Hey, Liza. How are you? And I am sorry for invading your personal space." I apologize to the bat-eared lady with a small nod of my head. Thankfully they were kind enough not to ask about my...problem.

"No, I should apologize for hitting you. I am so sorry." She said waving her hands a little.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have been mindful."

"It is my fault. I overreacted."

"No, it's mine."

"I am saying it is my fault."

"People, you're both at fault, and while adorably weird, can I move on?" The big guy said with a massive clap looking exhausted. I paid attention to him for the first time. He was an older guy, probably only an inch shorter than but dear God was he built. The man looked like the concept of a survivor come alive. A lot of his skin, what was visible, was covered in some kind scars, from bite marks to sword wounds. He was wearing a brown short coat with cross-sword on the shoulder, red undershirt, and simple pants with knee-high boots. On his belt was a one-handed hammer that kinda resembled Stormbreaker. His salt and pepper hair tied back into a ponytail. Framing his squares jawed face.

"Now, Mr. Matthias my name is Mauron. I am the leader of this Guild Branch.' He said holding out his hand that I sat up and shook feeling the power in his scarred hand.  _ Not to self don't fight the large scary man with the cool ax _ . 'I am sorry to do this to you right after your ordeal but monsters of such level don't come that near to towns. Especially ones as rare as the Nue. So if you don't mind I would like to talk to you about the incident." He said, sitting on a sofa across from me while Liza and the Elderly Lady sat on chairs flanking me.

"No problem sir. But first, how are the kids?" I asked worried about the little ones. But it was the Elderly Lady who answered.

"They are all safe at the church with Freino and Lucius. Eating a variable feast thanks to some donations they received earlier." She said with a knowing smile causing me to blush slightly. 

"I had the extra money and they needed it more.' I said, smiling a little. 'But you had some questions Mr. Mauron." Speaking to the Branch Leader as I faced him.

"Yes. First off please tell me what happened once you reached the clearing." He said leaning forward in his seat. And with that, I told one everything that happened. The paused to ask questions here and there like how I knew the Nue was there. I explained I had a passive skill called Sixth Sense.

"And it lets you detect danger?" Mauron asked intrigued.

"And let me guess people's moods if I concentrate on them. I think. I haven't tried it that much." I told him honestly.

"Can you tell how I am feeling?" The old lady asked stroking her chin while she studied me. Mr. Mauron and Liza looked puzzled at her for a second before she gave them a nod.

"I can try mam." And with that, I focused on her. I kept thinking to understand her, understand her, and then I felt something.

"Your feeling some confusion, and a sense of turmoil? Mam are you okay?" I asked worried about for a moment. She looks surprised before smiling.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just old people stuff.' She said with a wave of the hand. I was still worried but I knew better than to push unwanted talks. 'Now about your armor. According to what you told Lena, your grandfather made it?" 

_ ….oh crap I did say that! I really suck at lying. _ I thought to myself.

"Yes, my gramps was inspired by Cardinal Hero weapons and tried to make his own. He was able to make his own, albeit far weaker version, of them. The armor has from I can unlock with higher levels and weapons. It is highly cursed though so I can't really use magic, like spells, or ki. Plus can't use weapons other than what the armor gives me." I said trying to keep a straight face and not rush my words.  _ Smooth as ice.  _ They all just gave me a look before looking at each other.

"Okay then. One last thing, why save someone you had just meet?" Mr. Mauron asked me.

"I honestly didn't realize what I was doing until I was already fighting," I said with a shrug. All I knew was there was something dangerous above Lulu and he was in trouble. In retrospect maybe it was dumb to tackle something I had no idea about.

"That's all I have to ask. Thank you for time, Matthias." The Branch Head said as he ended the talk. I stood up to leave.

"I hope I was able to help. Will I see you at the church, Liza?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, I will be by later to speak with Frieno later." She said with a smile.  _ Gosh, she is pretty.  _ I thought as I walked into the door. I strongly ignored the urge to hunch over and hold my throbbing forehead.  _ How does this defense stat even work?!  _ I heard a snort if laughter behind me.

**P.O.V change**

"I have another question before you go.' I asked the young man, Matthias, as I tried to hold back a snort of laughter unsuccessfully. He turned back a bit rubbing his forehead lightly. 'Why did you finish gathering the herbs. It seemed like an odd thing to do." At this question, his eyes got very dull as he simply said.

"I am not allowed to fail, mam. If I fail, I am not worth anything." He said quietly as he walked out the door. A different person than the one from earlier.

"Wait he is dealing with is something we don't have the right to interfere unless he brings it up, Madam Sage. Everyone has ghosts.' Mauron reminded me. Not that I needed it. 'What is more important at the moment is his present, not his past. Namely that Armor he uses. I think we can all agree the Grampa story is a lie." 

"He has so many tells, I am certain he is not used to lying, therefore, he is most likely not a spy," Liza informed them from a professional standpoint.

"His chi flow is odd. Pure and yet tinged by clouds. He is able to hold great amounts and yet he can't use it actively. It is similar to records my style posses on previous Cardinal Heros.'' I added on the subject. 'And yet there is no Armor Weapon. A vassal or Holy." I finished scratching my chin.

"Is he a threat?" Marion asked the duo.

"Power-wise. He could be yes. That armor gave him the ability to fight something nearly twice level. Granted they were low leveled it is impressive." Liza said honestly.

"It is his temperament we should be concerned about.' I added remembering a certain genius. ' Power can corrupt and such power as Matthias posses is dangerous." Marion leaned back in his seat and sighed.

"So how do we find out who he is, inside?" Mauron asked with a sigh. I decided to take a risk then. A risk I hoped I wouldn't regret.

"We give him more power," I said making a fist.

**Back to Matthias**

I tried to cool off as I walked to the church. When that elderly lady, her name is on the tip of my tongue, asked me that question my mind went back. **..there.** I didn't want to be there, please.  _ Gotta distract me. Let check out my new weapons.  _ Brining on the info on my beam rifle.

**BAUVA*XBR-M-79-07G Beam Rifle**

**It has been modified from the original in that instead of 16 shots it has a shot limit of 8. Made for mid-range shooting. It has Interface ability that allows it's a user to better aim. It has a one hour recharge time in each shot and its firepower comparable to Faust level fire magic.**

"Oh God I wanna shoot a beam rifle so bad right now," I said out loud making a finger gun with my hands and making the sounds. The sun starting to set behind me.

"Pachoo! Pachoo! Take that alien scourge not while I'm around!" I said softly distracting myself from the thing earlier. I did this as walked until I felt something grab my leg.

"What's alien mean?" Ashita asked me surprising me so bad I almost jumped!

"Where did you come from?!" I asked jerking back in surprise.

"The church. I heard you were coming so I came to meet you." She said hopping to my shoulder in a single leap surprising me further. The wind fluttering around her.

"Ashita how did you do that and what do you mean, heard I was coming?" I asked concerned. I am almost sure Ashita didn't show up in the WN and was starting to doubt where I was.

"The voices told me.' She answered leaning on my head and yawning. 'Talking to then makes me tired though." And with that fell asleep holding my head. Smiling I placed a hand on her shoulder and holding her close walked to the church.  _ Questions for later. _ I thought.

It wasn't long before I walked into the church and found Father Freino cleaning the altar in the back. He turned to me as I opened the door and walked towards me.

"Welcome back dear Matthias. I see Ashita found you alright.' He said taking her from my shoulder and holding her close with a smile. 'The children and Lucius were just sitting down for dinner. But they wanted to wait for you to come. Will you join us?" He asked with a smile. The question confused me.

"Why would they wait for me?' I asked confused by the action. I wasn't important to them I was some stranger. And besides. 'They should wait for failures. " I trailed off. Damnit I hate when I am like this! Father got an odd look in his eyes.

"My friend.' He started to say placing one large hand on my shoulder. 'Do you know what it means to fail? I mean to truly fail?" He asked kind eyes staring into my own. I just started to nod before shaking my head no. 'To fail is to give up. Not when you think you can't do anything. Or being bad at something. Take for example the Shield Hero. They are incapable of attack. They must rely on counter-attacks, and others to attack. Do you believe he is a failure?" He asked.

I looked at the altar and thought about Naofumi and the Idiot Three. And then I made a plan. I would do what I could to get stronger now. I didn't know how long I had or what changes this world had. But I knew right then and there I would do what I could. 

"No, sir," I answered the Father. My gaze set, the thoughts of the  **room** and  **her** gone for now.

"Good!" He said clapping me on the shoulder. 'Now come on, supper is ready. And when you are done there is a bed in the back you can use" And with that began to walk to the back. Me right behind him.

**The next morning**

I had woken up early that morning. Panic attacks are good alarms. So sneaking out I walked to the front of the church and with the sun barely up Armored up and began training. Swinging and stabbing the air with my beam saber. 

**80/10,000 Swings**

**74/10,000Thrusts**

**20/10,000 Blocks.**

I had done a lot more than that but apparently, if I don't do the moves right they don't count. I we probably at it barely 2 hours before I was exhausted. The weights taking their toll in the long term.

"Well, you're definitely no genius but you show some promise." A voice said behind me causing me to swing my sword at them. Next thing I know I was being flipped through the air and my back hit the ground hard. 

"Ow." I gasped out feeling the pain spread. Next thing I know a thin foot in slippers in holding me down with the weight of a boulder. Looking up my eyes widened as I saw the Granny from last night. 'Mam, what are you doing?" I asked as I remembered her name at last.

"My name is Elrasla Grilaroc, Master of the Peerless Style Hengen Musou. And I have decided to make you my first and last student!" The granny said with a wide smile that scared me.

  
  



	6. New Power, New Test, New Hell?

I 

  
  


"Aw, nothing like a walk in the woods, eh disciple?" Granny said, walking on the boulder that I was pushing. Dear God, this thing weighs around as much as a, well, as a boulder and it was almost as tall as me. Plus, I had to push it without armor.

"Shehzbaj!" I replied, trying to get a grip through the sweat on my hands. I am fairly certain I spoke the language of the gods right there.

"Yes, we should have lunch soon. Catch us some fish after we make it back to the top,” she said, cackling. “So this is how my old teachers felt. I should have done this sooner," she finished. Granny Badness was dressed in a Chinese martial artist robe while I was stuck in basic short pants with needles in random places on my body. They were there to help me learn the 'proper way' to use my body. If I did a movement wrong, I felt a bad pinch and corrected it. 

I had been training with her for nearly a week now. From what I remember she was the Combat Instructor for Rock Valley, or was going to be? And she had agreed to train me in the ways of the Hengen Musou school. I have no idea why though. Whenever I asked she just laughed and said whimsy.

I did tell her that due to a drawback of the Armor I couldn't use Ki. I didn't tell her about how my armor had potential different forms, since I wasn't sure how I could word it where she didn't figure out my secret. I’m not a very clever liar. But she said the Hengen Musou school had two styles. She was a Master of the Soft Style, in which they worked from the inner strength. This system usually took longer and was more versatile. What she was having me do was the Hard Style, essentially making me the mountain to her river.

But in all honesty, I felt like a pebble. This Style was shorter but super dangerous as you had to be careful of trainees' body breaking down.

_ Why did I agree to this?! _

**Before the hell about a week ago**

"Ma’am, you want to, what?" I asked, sitting up on the dirt with my armor turned off, Elsrala standing across from me.

"I am going to train you. I may not look like it, but I am a bit of a martial arts hobbyist," she said with a smile. I was very confused about this. According to the novel I read, she is supposed to be against training students after the reincarnated genius destroyed her school using its own techniques. Why was she coming to offer to train me?

"Why are you gonna train me, Ma’am?" I asked her, figuring the direct approach was best.

"Yes, Sage. Why do you wish to train young Matthias?" Father Fireno asked, stepping out of the church wearing gardening gear. The kids and Lucian were right behind him. 

"Oh, if it isn't the Mountain Piercer~ I haven't seen you in years. You've gotten old, haven't you? But then again so have I," she said with a bit of a laugh. Fireno just gave her a small smile back.

"Mountain Piercer?" I asked looking back at the Priest as the kids encircled me and began to play.  _ Why am I a kid magnet _ , I wondered as I began to play patty cake with them.

"The Father made a name for himself when he was a member of the Church's Punitive Force,” Lucian said as he began to inspect his short spear. “He hunted down and defeated enemies that usually only the Heros could fight. The Mountain Piercer, Monster Bane, and for some, Redeemer," Lucian said with barely a whisper as he stared at his reflection in the spearhead. The kids, seeing something was wrong, rushed over and hugged his legs tightly.

"Heh. Smelly brats," he said with a sad smile as he roughly rubbed their heads. 

"Not you," He said, using his spear butt to hold me back.  _ Poor Tsundere Lucian. _ Just then he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I feel I should stab you."  _ I still think he can read minds.  _

"Please don't harm my new student before I get the chance to hurt...I mean train him," Elsrala asked Lucian. Wait a minute!

"Did you just say harm?!" I asked, hiding behind Frieno. I don't think it was working out though. “By the way, you didn’t answer my question. I heard a rumor that you don't take disciples," I said from over the Father's shoulder. This caused the Granny to get a faraway look in her eyes.

"That's right. Due to some…personal reasons I have decided not to teach Hengen Musou to others. However, teaching the basics of combat and bodily movement is something different. And if you happen to pick up Life Force sensing in the process, then oh well," she said, holding her hands behind her back.

"You mean Ki right?" I asked walking out from behind him. She nodded at my question.

"It has been called that, yes,” she confirmed. “And besides, don't you want power?" she asked, seeming to stare into my soul. Power, huh?  _ Power to go where I want. I have never had power before, to be honest. And my Armor gives me power...wait. I can't think like this! _

"Ma’am, I don't want power,” I said, looking up at the sky and smiling knowing what I was about to say was super cheesy. “Power is wild, unstable, and while it would be nice to have, I have a simple wish. To help people. And for that I need strength. Not the kind that comes from simple level ups or special gear. But back-breaking training. So if you can give me that, then, please. Help me," I asked the Sage of Hengen Musou, bowing as low as possible. I thought about what was coming. The Spirit Beasts, the Geniuses, the Waves, Glass, and something about Mikos? God, I should have reread it before dying!

Granny was very quiet as she studied me. Just then Ashita walked up to her and looking up, spoke in a voice that seemed to belong to… an old man?

"Matthias isn't like that man was. Do not carry the burdens of someone else’s sin, Little Ellie,” she said, eyes seeming to glow. “You did not fail anyone," she finished with a smile before her entire face went lax and she blinked. The glow was gone from her eyes. Huh? What was that?! I looked up and saw tears in Granny's eyes?! What is happening?!

"Ashita, what was that?" I asked the fox demi-child who just yawned and walked over to lean against Father Fireno.

"Sleepy now," she said as the Father picked her up and, patting her head, lightly handed her to Lucian who carries her inside to rest. I am so confused!

"Is that girl from that place?" Granny asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"As far as I can tell she is, yes. We are trying to keep her young for as long as we can so she doesn't draw too much attention from others," the Father said, casting a quick glance to the left. What is happening?!  _ Someone tell me, please? _

"Don't worry about it young Mathias. All in good time,” the Father said with a smile and he gently pushed me towards the Granny. “Now go get stronger. How long will he be gone?"

"Judging from what I have seen, two months of training is in order. Of course, every few days he will come back to do some quests and earn money," she said with a smile as she walked around me with an appraising eye.

"So when do we leave, Granny?' I asked my new master, whom I would later call my tormentor.

"Now!' She shouted, springing back and running out of town. “Keep up, disciple!" She laughed back at me. Freaking out I quickly hugged all the kids' goodbye and took off.

"Wait for me, Granny!"

**Back at hell.**

She led me to a cabin in some mountainous area about 5 hours away from the town. I was crawling, dead to rights by the time we made it there. I was then told for the entire training I was not allowed to use my Armor unless I was in a life or death situation or given express permission. 

  
  


My schedule usually went like this. I would usually wake up pretty early since sleep is for the weak and the non-traumatized. Master had me use a large shaved log to train my sword moves. It weighed probably as much as the Nue, and if I swung it wrong the needles hurt like hell. But it did help me get closer to my Shin Musha MK II. I swear, one day I will get a recipe for a Gundam I know, dattebayo! Oh crap, is that copyrighted?!

Moving on. (Coughs). I would usually do this for two hours and then the master would send me into the woods and fetch a breakfast of wild veggies and wild game. Except, I usually didn't get that much and would end up running away from the wild monsters. These things were around level 30 for god's sake! Granny would take most of what I found and leave me with about a quarter of it. 

Then after that came meditation. She would take me to an outcropping of rocks and boulders, some of which I would push afterward. Because I was using the Hard Style instead of Soft Style, while others would be in a sitting stance she showed me the standing stance. I stood with bent knees, holding my arms straight out and gripping my fists tight. It was a means to train my lower body, upper body and mind at the same time. She would then tell me to go out by going in? 

"Huh?" I asked, opening my eyes in confusion.

"You cannot use the Life-force. However, you can still see and sense it in others. But before you can know the outside world, you must know your inside,” she said, walking away. “Now focus. And go inside."  _ Go inside. Okay? Let's try this. _ So I closed my eyes and tried to go inside. Clearing my mind was hard. My thoughts kept mumbling and fumbling around like in a game of ping-pong. 

**Would the user like to enact an inner challenge?**

_ What is it? _

**Just like the Vassal and Holy weapons give blessings the Armor has its own. One is an inner challenge. Should the user pass, it will enable the user to learn a skill easier. The suit will make a challenge for the user based on their psyche.**

_ How often can this be used? _

**It can be used once a week. And the challenge can not be changed until it is completed.**

_ Suit. Why do I have this? _

**Because it will assist in your growth both physically and mentally.**

_...Thank you again, Yin. Suit, begin inner challenge. _

**The inner challenge is being generated.**

The next thing I knew I was in front of a door. A very familiar door. It was massive. It always seemed so big, like it was made for giants or gods. The blue paint was chipped and faded, while scratch marks and stains ran along every part of its wooden surface. The doorknob seemed hundreds of feet away.

**An inner challenge has been generated. Reach the doorknob.**

So, gripping the door, I began to climb. I know all this was all in my head. I know it wasn't real. But I swear every step I took I heard  **_her_ ** footsteps. Every footstep begged me to let go.  **_She was getting closer and closer!_ ** The sweat started to pour off me. And just as I reached the doorknob I heard  **_her._ **

**_"What are you doing?!'_ **

I let go of the door and fell. Down and down until I woke. Back to the rock garden, gasping and curling up on the ground, tears streaming down my face. In some corner of my mind, I had a grim realization.  _ This might take a while. _

**One month later**

Liza gave a wide sleepy yawn at the guild counter. She was as busy as usual, filling out reports for the guild, and with her other job, most of her nights and days off were occupied. Lately, 

Mattie had been busy with training so his visits to their guild were limited. But if he kept his schedule, and he usually did, he and the kids should be showing up any minute.

"Put one foot in front of the other~" She heard Mattie singing from outside the guild. The sound also caused other adventurers to smile, even if it was a little awful.

"And soon you'll be walking out the doooor~" The kids finished up as they walked in. Lately, Mattie had taken to wearing a sleeveless vest, a basic red tunic, and pants. He was getting some definition to his body too. Less scrawny and more… 

"He is getting yummy isn't he?" Lena asked, leaning on her friend's shoulder. Liza's response was to slightly blush and push her friend's face away, causing her to laugh. 

"Good morning Liza and Lena," Mattie said, walking up to the counter. Armor hid behind his leg while Korana swung on his left arm. Awboo was munching on a loaf of bread while Ashita was sleeping on his back. Darius, meanwhile, was holding a couple of sacks.

"Morning Mattie. Midgets," Lena replied, teasing the kids. Responses varied from sticking their tongues out to offering to get a small piece of bread.

"And a good morning to you as well. Ignore Lena kids she is a bit of an a… a lot of trouble." Liza said, giving her friend a look that she laughed off while walking to the back room with some paperwork.

"So, gathering quest again?' Liza asked, already knowing the answer as she got out a few quest papers. “And the kids get half of what you make for helping?"

"Yep. I am so glad Father is teaching me how to read the language here. Plus, it helps them in return,” he commented, flipping through the details of the quest. Lisa just sighed and smiled at the softie. He was essentially making barely a quarter of what he should be and he was still smiling. “And You know Granny. Doesn't want me building a house without foundations,” he said with a smile. “Although being level 12 for a month now is kinda sad," he admitted, head dropping a little.

"Well if it helps, you’re very close to ranking up. Just a few more quests and a combat test. Then you're officially Iron rank," she said with a smile. 

"Then let's hurry up!" he shouted, grabbing the quests and, scooping up the kids, rushed out. He moved around the chairs and tables with a grace Liza could swear wasn't possible for him a month ago. 

“Bye, everyone! Be safe and come back in one piece!" he shouted to the patrons as he left the building.

"Hey, Mattie can't use a weapon, right?" a plate-mailed adventurer asked his drinking partner, a rogue dressed in leather.

"Yeah. He mentioned that once while he was eating here. Said it was some kinda curse. Why?" he responded, taking a sip of his ale while studying a quest.

"Well, I was walking by the church earlier this week and it looked like Mattie was training with the Father using some weird spear," he answered, scratching his chin.

"Oh? Must have gotten the curse fixed then," the rogue replied. Overhearing them, Liza gave them a smile.  _ They had no idea. _

**Later that day**

I looked up at the massive door. Every week I tried and failed. Every time it was  **_her_ ** voice that stopped me. The first time it happened Granny came and helped me calm down. I told her some of my past. Her reaction was to destroy some boulders.

"That thing was not a mother, Mattie,” she told me. “Mothers are kind, supportive, and will raise you. Not let you raise yourself. You have a right to be free," she said, gripping my shoulder tight.  _ I have the right to be free? _

And here I was. Ready to try… No! Ready to  _ do  _ this. And so, gripping the door, I climbed. It went a lot faster due to my training. Every foot I heard her footsteps. But I would not stop or slow my pace.  _ I will reach it! _ I thought to myself. And soon I was there at the doorknob.

**_"What are you doing?" She said, her voice echoing all around me._ **

"I have a right to be free," I said, trying to stop the shaking.  _ I can do this. I can do this! _

**_"Failures don't have a right to freedom."_ **

I paused at this.  **_Her_ ** words stabbed deeply into me.  **_She_ ** _ is right. I am a failure.  _

"You only fail when you give up." 

The Father's words echoed louder and deeper than  **_hers_ ** ever could **_._ **

"I ONLY FAIL WHEN I GIVE UP!" I roared, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it open!

**The user has completed the inner challenge. Life Force or Ki sense granted.**

**The synergy between Ki sense and 6th detected. Fusion occurring.**

**6th sense (med): Able to sense the danger and emotions of beings around the user. Able to see the flow of energy around the user and in things. This enables the user to see weak points of most things and people, including magic.**

  
  


And then I was back in the outside world. Expect I could feel the energy around. It was like a constant warm breeze moving through and around me. Walking over to a nearby boulder around my height, I concentrated on it. There was one glowing point on it, so rearing back I slammed my fist into it. The result caused it to shatter into a thousand pieces. I stared at my fist. It was unharmed save for some dust.

"And that is Life Sense,” Granny said, walking up to me with a smile clapping my shoulder. “It looks like your training is almost done."

"What's left?" I asked Granny, still on a kind of high after learning this broken new skill.

"A spar with me. Think you're up for it?" She asked as she began to glow with Ki. I looked at a certain recent addition to my arsenal.

**Shin Musha MK II ready.**

"Probably not, but let's go for it!" I shouted, knocking my fists together eagerly. I might have been smiling. I hope I am not becoming weird. Uh, weird _ er _ .

  
  
  



	7. New Armor, New Skills, New Stalker?

_ Smart people don't do this. Intelligent people don't fight badass, high-level martial arts sages when they’re nowhere near that power and skill level, _ I thought to myself as I stood across from Granny. I think it says something about Granny that while I was swinging my body around and trying to get ready, happy those needles were gone—Granny was just smiling and waiting. 

We were currently in front of the hut we were living in. We -and by that I mean I- had cleared a good-sized sparring ring. It took me nearly a whole week plus on top of my training. My Sensei is a sadist.  _ Hopefully, I’ll do well enough that it isn’t a complete curbstomp. _

"So, any rules? I don't wanna hurt you, Granny," I asked, doing some squats more from nerves than actually warming up. The amount of life force/ki she had was frankly terrifying. It was like a roaring bonfire, and I didn't want to get burned.

"We will start with just hand to hand. No armor. Experience is the second-best teacher, after all. And please, Mattie, I have over seventy levels on you and a little over half a century of combat experience," She said with a smile.

"If you're sure, Granny. By the way, what's the best teacher?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. Next thing I knew, it felt like a rock had slammed into my gut.

"Pain, dear." She had slammed her palm into my stomach, and it hurt like hell. 

_ Game on! _ I thought to ignore the pain and grasped my hands to bring down a hammer blow toward her head. 

She blocked the blow by crossing her arms above her head and using my new skills I watched as she redirected the power to the ground. 

The force of the blow caused the field around her feet to crack. 

_ Oh god, that's so cool!  _ I thought as she sent a fast low kick at my legs, breaking my footing. She grabbed my arms, channeling her ki and flipping me over her shoulder. 

Slamming my back against the ground with a loud thud, I threw a right punch from where I lay—twisting my torso and arms for more power. She blocked the blow but had to jump and turn to kill the force.

“Well, the body control training worked,” She said, shaking her hand lightly. 'It seems you can throw full-powered blows from anywhere."

I jumped to my feet and watched my teacher. My new skill was barely helping by the time I saw her move; she was already striking. And her Ki/Lifeforce flow was so subtle I couldn't read it thoroughly.  _ Not like I honestly expected to be her match in a month,  _ I thought with a sigh. And with that, I rushed her.

**...**

If anyone unskilled were watching the spar, they would have laughed at the way Matthias was fighting. Jabs, haymakers, hooks, front kicks, and even headbutts. He fought like a novice who only knew street fighting. Which, in all honesty, they would be right. 

Meanwhile, the Sage dodged or parried each move with the grace of a dancer, as one would expect from a fight between a low-level fighter and the Sage of the Hengen Muso school. But the observer hiding and seeing was anything but average, and they saw the truth.

Every blow carried all the weight and power in Matthias' body. Well, not all of it. There were still some wasted movements. And despite having been throwing such punches for over fifteen minutes, he had not even begun to sweat.  _ Guess pushing a boulder around builds stamina. _

The Sage would throw a palm or toss him away every few hits. And despite how far he was flung or the force of the blow, he would get right back up and charge.  _ I wonder if he knows those are knock-out blows, _ the observer thought as Matthias was tossed on the ground once again only to spin on the ground and throw a kick at the Sage, who ducked under it with a smile. 

She then shot a glance where the watcher was hiding, before parrying another fist.

_ Not surprising that she knows I am here. But she knows who I work for, so I should be fine. I hope, _ they thought, sweating slightly.

"All right, let's kick it up a notch. The use of Armor and skills are now permitted." The Sage said, getting in a defensive stance. 

The observer started paying closer attention.

_ Oh, thank God!  _ Matthias thought, slapping his face to psych himself up.  _ Let's try and pull this off. I can't win, but I don't want to lose that badly. _

And with that, he brought up his hub.

**The user has a passive ability that has yet to be activated. Would the user like to enable Kobudo?**

_ Yes.  _ He hadn't activated it because he wanted to have some experience before using it, hopefully boosting the effects.

**Kobudo passive has been added.**

**Kobudo: Translating to 'ancient ways of martial arts,' it is among the oldest forms of combat in Japanese history. From hand to hand to even oars, it was developed to encompass anything the user could find to be a weapon. It would not be wrong to say to master Kobudo is to master all Japanese Martial Arts. Probably.**

**Synthese discovered fusing Combat Master(small) and Kobudo.**

**Combat Mastery(med): You could fight now. You have the techniques to refine them.**

**Due to training in a weapon before initiating skill, a Combat Skill Style has been unlocked; Way of the Storm.**

_...Wow. Able to be used with most bladed weapons. Cooldowns aren't bad either. Oh neat, finally got some SP. I may not lose that badly, after all. _

"Are you coming, Mattie?" Sensei asked, smirking slightly. Matthias just looked to and smiled. In answer, he moved his body into a chudan-no-kamae stance.

"Weapon summons: Naginata." He said and in his empty hands was a small flash of light as a Naginata appeared, five-feet along with the staff and foot-long wide golden blade at the end.

**Weapon Summon: Grants the user the ability to summon one weapon a day from any unlocked armor. Should the user go into armor mode, the weapon shall vanish and not be available for 24 hours.**

"New skill, Sensei. Sorry if I surprised you." He said, pointing the blade as the Sage.

"Oh no, everyone has a few surprises, after all. Hengen Musou Outer Technique Iron Hands.' She said with a smile as the ki gathered into her hands.

"....God, ki techniques look so cool.' He said out loud. “Way of the Storm: 2nd Stance Lighting." In a flash of cracked earth, his blade was already at Granny's chest. Moving her hands, she parried the thrust, or so it seemed. Just as her hand hit the edge, the blade vanished and reappeared next to her face. Eyes widening slightly, she moved her other hand, getting somewhat more serious as she pumped life force into her body.

"It’s such a pain getting old," Granny sighed, casually catching the blade with a bare hand.

"....please let your words match your actions, Granny," he said with wide eyes before spinning the naginata and striking at her with the blunt edge. Swaying back slightly and releasing the blade, she dodged the attack. 

Not letting up, Matthias delivered a diagonal slash at her legs. Giving a little hop, she dodged the swing. Going with the rhythm, he moved into a Jodan-no-kamae position.

"Way of the Storm: 3rd Stance Thunder!" He shouted as a giant golden orb encircled the blade. He brought it down swiftly on the Sage.

"Hengen Musou Inner Technique Full Moon Kick." She said, launching an orb of ki from her kick that looked like the full moon. As the attacks met, a shockwave appeared, and a blinding light followed. It temporarily blinded the Sage. But she didn't need her eyes as she used her ki sense to watch Matthias.

"Armor Up!" Matthias shouted as the RX-78 power armor covered him. Using his booster, he rocketed in the nearby woods, shield clutched in his hand. The observer noticed an oddly shaped object hooked on the back of it.

"Excellent, Mattie. When facing an enemy, you often have trouble with this, you will need to fall back,” She said, bringing her hands behind her back. “But what will you do from far away?" She could sense him in the dense woods but was unable to see him.

Just then, a pink beam came flying out of the woods. Using her Iron Hands, she knocked the attack to the ground with a quick slap. 

"All the power of a Zweite spell but no chanting,” She said out loud before rubbing her hands together and smiling. “Oh, I haven't had this much fun since I was kicked out of the arena! How many shots do you have left?"

_ Not nearly enough.  _ Matthias thought to himself as he checked his HUD.

**5 Beam Rifle shots remain. Time to reload- 58 mins.**

_...yeah. Not nearly enough. Wait. I wonder—blade weapons. _

"Don't tell me you're done already?" She called out mockingly. Just then, a quarter of shots came hurtling at her. Moving quickly, she dodged or parried the blasts. As she did this, a blade of pink energy hit her feet, kicking up dust. 

"Maybe we should work on your aim next." She teased Mattie. Then she sensed he was gone.  _ Clever boy.  _ She thought she looked above her, having found him again. He had used the dust and shots to distract her and his boosters to get above.

"The high ground is mine, Granny!" He shouted as using the boosters again launched himself downwards at her. His beam sword ready to thrust.

All she did was smile and step slightly to the left.

"...oh, cra-" 

He crashed into the ground, forming a mini-crater. He just looked up at the sky as pain spread through his body. “....Star Wars lied to me." He mumbled as he lay there.

"You okay?" She asked, kneeling by the edge as she unsuccessfully held back her mirth.

"Physically. I feel like I tried to fight the ground. Mentally. I am kicking myself and trying not to curl up embarrassed." He said honestly.

"If it helps, the plan was sound. The execution could have been more grounded, though." She said as she began to laugh. Matthias groaned upon hearing this.

"Even here, there are bad puns." He said with a sigh.

"Well, anything else you wanna try?" She asked, smirking like a cat with a new toy.

"I got one more trick, Granny.' He said, standing up. 'Time for its first combat use." 

Crossing his arms, he shouted.

"Armor Change: Shin Musha MK II!" He started to glow again. Once the glow vanished, the Sage was unsurprised to see his armor had changed.

His new armor was coated in black, gold, and purple. And unlike his previous suit, this one made him even more significant. He now stood closer to seven tall and his bulky armor and gleaming horns. He looks like a great guardian designed to stand against anything that placed itself before him.

**Shin Musha MK-II Gundam: a uniquely designed Mobile Suit covered in Samurai Armor, sporting a pair of long swords and two horns atop its helmet. Discovered alongside the Musha Gundam on a strange asteroid, the origins of this mobile suit remain shrouded in mystery even today. Heavily armored, this unit was designed to charge into battle against armies like a mad bull. It cuts down any who stand against it.**

**Unit type: Front-Line Unit**

**Passive Skills unlocked:**

**Kobudo**

**Venus Drive: When in defense of women or children, all stats increase by 10%**

**Active Skills unlocked: Weapon Summon**

**Weapons:**

**Kotetsumaru Dual Katana**

**Senkoumaru Naginata**

**Tanegashima Rifle**

"Wow. Just what I expected from a Heroic Weapon," Granny whistled in admiration.

"That's right, Granny,” Matthias replied, resting his arms on the sword hilts and radiating pure smugness. “....wait, what?!" He shouted, rearing back as the aura vanished in an instant.

"Oh, yeah. Me, the Guildmaster, and that receptionist girl suspected it after the Nue incident. And with this, it’s pretty much sealed. You see, there were a few clues.” 

“Now for starters, beating a person with a higher level than you is simple if you have the skill and power, they are a lot less stressful. But a monster is a different story. Only Heroic and Vassel weapon users are usually capable of such feats. Secondly, do you remember when we talked to you in the office?"

"Yes, Ma’am." He said, nodding in response.

"I switched languages a few times, and you didn't notice. So did the Guildmaster. And only Heroic weapons can translate like that. And the last bit was your armor,” She announced, pointing at Matthias. “The whole grandpa explanation was, honestly, full of holes. Any blacksmith who could make armor like that would be very well known. Weapons can be made to transform, but not to that extent."

"....I suck at being covert, don't I?" He groaned, slumping over in defeat. The Sage just cackled in response.

"You have an honest soul. It is what makes people like you.” She said with a kind smile that reached her eyes. 'Now, shall we finish this spar and have a little chat?" She asked, pumping ki into her body. In response, Matthias drew his left Katana and placed himself in the shin-no-kamae stance.

"Here I come!"He shouted, pushing himself forward with enough force, he cracked the ground. But oddly enough, it wasn't as fast as he was in the other suit, so it wasn't hard for Granny to catch the stab with her ki infused Iron Hands. 

" Oh!" She called out, surprised at the force behind the assault as he didn't even close down. Still keeping the blade between her hands, he pushed her across half the field her feet digging trenches from the power. 

Releasing the blade, Matthias quickly went in for a takedown. Moving with grace, he didn't show earlier in the spar; he suddenly grabbed her legs.

"Nope.” She said, slamming her palms down on his back. But he just shrugged it off and lifting her, tossed her through the air. Quickly picking up his sword, he held it in a shin-no-kamae stance and rushed her. 

"I see your new armor trades in mobility for power and defense," She commented as she fell. Not a sign of worry on her face from the current predicament. 

"I win, Granny!" He shouted, turning his blade and swinging upwards at her with the dull edge. But with only the most fluid of movements, she righted herself and landed on the swing. And rolling off the swing fell on the ground like a feather.  _... awesome holy crap.  _ Matthias thought himself forgetting to fix his posture. Just then, Granny vanished and appeared right next to him.

"Tell me, young Mattie. Do you know of attacks that work better on foes with higher defense?" She asked him, looking up with a smile.

"....this is going to hurt, isn't it?" He asked, wincing behind the helmets.

"Lessons usually are,” She said with a smile. “Hengen Musou Inner Technique Moon Shattering." Her fists lashed out faster than the eyes could see, slamming first into his gut, and to everywhere else.

Each blow echoed through Matthias' body as if someone had set off shockwaves in it. While it did hurt, he knew she could have made it hurt a lot worse. The blows only stopped when he fell on his back to the ground; his armor vanishing as sweat covered his body.

"I want a nap," He gasped between deep breaths.

"Of course you do. You fought very well and have passed the warm-up phase of your training," She says with a kind smile.

Matthias froze, fear flooding his system. "Sorry… warm-up phase?"

"Of course. We will be doing sparring, monster hunting, and more intense physical training. Isn't that fun?” Her smile could have been called evil, and there would be no objections. “Mattie? Oh, the dear has passed out from excitement.”

His unconscious face showed the exact opposite of excitement.

"And tell the Queen the Armor Hero has The Sage's backing. He will be a great force of good. Also, ask her to limit her political games around him," She told the watcher, looking dead at them. 

There was a slight rustling of leaves, and their ki vanished as they left. 

She looked down at her disciple with a sigh.

"Guess I’ll talk to him about his circumstances later." She picked up his leg and dragged him back to the hut.


End file.
